Might Guy
Might Guy is a protagonist from the Naruto series. He appeared in the 119th episode and Season 6 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, All Might VS Might Guy, where he fought against All Might from the My Hero Academia series. He was voiced by Dick Splitter. History Guy is the son of Might Duy, who was known throughout Konoha as the "Eternal Genin". Unlike other ninja of the Hidden Leaf, Guy lacked talent in genjutsu and ninjutsu, resulting in the other students underestimating his abilities. Despite not passing the entrance exam, Guy was accepted into Konoha's Ninja Academy thanks to his exceptional talents in taijutsu, eventually becoming a Jōnin. While teaching at the Academy, Guy heard about a student who could not perform genjutsu or ninjutsu named Rock Lee. Relating to the boy's struggles, Guy became his mentor and formed Team Guy with Neji Hyūga and Tenten to ensure that the next generation of Hidden Leaf trainees would become a splendid ninja. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Maito Guy * Age: 35 * Height: 6'6" | 184cm * Weight: 178.2 lbs | 78.4 kg * Ninja Rank: Jonin * Instructor at Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy * Graduated at age 7 * Completed 788 official missions Taijutsu * Dynamic Entry * Leaf Gale * Leaf Rock Crush * Reverse Lotus * Morning Peacock * Daytime Tiger * Evening Elephant * Night Guy Eight Gates * Gate of Opening ** Removes mental inhibitions * Gate of Healing ** Re-energizes the body * Gate of Life ** Enables Reverse Lotus * Gate of Pain ** Increases speed * Gate of Limit ** Increases strength * Gate of View ** Moves fast enough to create flames * Gate of Wonder ** Enables Daytime Tiger * Gate of Death ** Maximum potential Feats * Leapt across the island turtle Genbu * Casually shattered giant stone blocks * Caused a blast that eclipsed Genbu * Considered an equal to Kakashi * Critically injured Ten Tails Madara * Survived the Eighth Gate (with help) * Defeated Kisame, his clone, Ultimate Summoning Beast DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Ahahahaha, so cool! The amazing costume, those bursting muscles, that magnificent hair! You must be a worthy opponent... * ...For an arm wrestling contest! * I can't lose. I have the power of youth on my side! * Give me your best shot! I won't hold back! That's a promise! * Dynamic entry! * You're splendid. But I'll show you exactly how hard I've worked. Sixth Gate of Joy, open! * Seventh Gate, open! * Daytime Tiger! * Never...give up. Eighth Gate of Death...open. * Charge! * Good fight...let's do it...again. Gallery 1666.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! dcry97k-e679ba05-ec79-4762-a706-5e2af46f5f08.png|7 Gates Might_Guy_Eight_Gates.png|8 Gates 40525D0D-AABF-4BE9-8ADF-E263FB129F18.gif|Morning Peacock FB8E2332-E8AB-49AA-92E3-A0A30438C1AA.gif|Daytime Tiger 8B1C6148-276D-4DD6-9FAD-9F70BCE426C9.gif|Evening Elephant 396567CD-76EE-427F-8B4D-C378BAFF75FD.gif|Night Guy Trivia *Might Guy and his opponent are the 19th and 20th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei and Tatsumaki. **He is the fifth Naruto character to appear, after Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya and Sasuke Uchiha. ***He is the second Naruto character to win, after Naruto Uzumaki. **He is the 11th Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei and Tatsumaki. **He and his opponent are the second and third Shueisha characters to be animated in 3D, after Son Goku. * Might Guy is the first combatant to claim victory despite dying in the aftermath. References * Might Guy on Wikipedia * Might Guy on the Narutopedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anima/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Super Mode Users Category:Mentors Category:Metahumans